Revenge of the Changeling Queen
by AustinLover27
Summary: Not long after Tirek's defeat, Queen Chrysalis decides to take over all of Equestria as revenge against the princesses. With the Elements returned to the Tree of Harmony, Twilight and her friends must find another source of defeating the Changelings once and for all: the Elements of Music and their six bearers, who are from another world. Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge: Chrysalis' Plan

**Revenge of the Changeling Queen Summary: **Not long after Tirek's defeat, Queen Chrysalis decides to take over all of Equestria as revenge against the princesses. With the Elements returned to the Tree of Harmony, Twilight and her friends must find another source of defeating the Changelings once and for all: the Elements of Music and their six bearers, who are from another world. Will they find the new Elements in time, or will it be too late? [Takes place during season five/before Rainbow Rocks. AU. TwiSentry, Fluttercord, Sunset X Ross, Rainbow X Rocky, Rydellington, Pinkie X Riker, Applejack X Ryland, Sparity.]

The room was dark, execpt for a small mirror that showed certain images. The current image that was playing was a battle. Not just any battle, but the one that decided the fate of Equestria: Tirek's defeat. A pony stood in front of the mirror with a growl. "Useless, just like the rest of them." The voice was disorted and sounded female. The pony stepped into the light of the mirror as the door opened.

"Y-Your Highness, your guest is here." The figure turned to face the doorway.

"Bring him in. And prepare him for bad news." The door soon closed, leaving the room dark again. "I will soon have my revenge. I will soon have what I want." The pony said with a evil laugh. The door soon opened again.

"So, Chrysalis finally decided to find somepony to help her?" The pony, who was the Changeling Queen herself, got up from her spot.

"We both have a mutual goal: get rid of the Elements and royalty of Equestria, then take over." She said, walking over to the pony in the doorway. "And I was surprised that King Sombra himself decided to help." The stallion stepped into the room.

"It took one of your minions to use a spell to bring me back to my original form." He stated as he looked at the mirror behind her. "I see you've been keeping an eye on them since your banishment." She let out a sigh.

"And looking for another to team with us. All the others are either reformed or banished." Chrysalis lead Sombra to the mirror. "Even the mighty Discord fell weak, and decided to settle." As she spoke the name, Discord appeared in the mirror, celebrating the the Elements of Harmony. She glared at the image.

"Shall we get to planning their demise?" Sombra asked. Chrysalis grinned.

"We shall."

**Hi guys!I decided to start a new fanfic, since I'm stuck on a few. I had this one in my mind for a while, and I wanted to write it. I hope you like it! :)**


	2. A Student's Return

"No, no, no!" Books were flying across the library. The source of the books was Princess Twilight Sparkle, who was panicked. The lavender mare groaned and closed her eyes. "Spiiikkkkeeee, where is my 'Starswirl the Bearded's Book of Spells'!?" She yelled. Just then, the young dragon entered the room, carrying the book.

"You were letting Rarity use it last week, remember?" The book soon disappeared from his claws and into Twilight's hooves. "Why do you need it anyway?" Spike asked, clearly confused.

"Princess Celestia said that I was going to have a student of my own to mentor, so I'm preparing for when he or she gets here." Twilight levitated the book and placed it on the table. "It's important that every young unicorn learns at least a few spells that were created by the great Starswir-"

"Twiiiiiiliiiiigggghhhhttttt!" The alicorn's sentence was interupted by a certain pink mare bouncing into the library. "Princess Celestia is here. She said something about a stude-" She soon stopped once a more-panicked look appeared on Twilight's face.

"T-today?! But I'm not prepared. I still need to gather more spells. I'm gonna fail as a teacher!" She paced back and forth. "Then I'll be stripped of my title as a princess and forced to go back to Magic Kindergarden!" Twilight soon stopped. "Or worse, banished from Equestria!" By then, the princess was curled up into a ball. Pinkie backed up.

"Sooo, I'm gonna go now.. Good luck Twilight!" She bounced out of the room, calling out for another pony as she left. Spike sighed and made his way to Twilight.

"You're not going to fail, Twi. You'll be a great teacher." He patted her shoulder with a smile. She lifted her head up and relaxed herself.

"You're right. I was just over-reacting because I was nervous." She stood up and wrapped a hoof around the dragon. "Thanks for believing in me, Spike." The hug soon ended and the alicorn began to walk out of the castle library. "Oh, can you please clean up the library? Thanks!" With that, the princess left the room. Spike sighed as he began to pick up the books.

"The things I do for that mare.."

The rest of the "Friendship Court" was already outside the castle by the time Twilight joined them. Applejack was the first to spot the alicorn.

"Thank Celestia, yer here. Ah thought we had ta get Rainbow after ya." The earth pony said as she walked over to Twilight. "Why did it take so long fer ya to get out of dat library?" The princess laughed a bit.

"I had to get a few spells set out. Spike helped a bit." She smiled and joined the rest of her friends. "So, where's the Princess?" She looked around for the tall alicorn.

"About dat, she decided to drop off yer studant since she wuz buzy with thu Grand Gallopin' Gala." Applejack said as she messed with the hat on her head. "And ya might wanna perpare yerse-"

"Twilight!" A voice from behind interuptted the orange mare. The two turned around, a surprised look growing on Twilight's face.

"Um, there's yer studant.." Applejack muttered before backing up. In front of Twilight was her new student.

Sunset Shimmer.

Ooooooo, surprise! Sunset has returned! And as Twilight's student! There's going to be many surprises in this fanfic, including a few of your favorite villians, many popular shippings, and a certain group joining Sunset as the new Elements. Enjoy reading!


	3. Fluttershy's Secret

It was a few days after Sunset's return to Equestria. It was also the second time that day that she had to explain how and why she came back to Equestria.

_It was another normal day at Canterlot High. Sunset and her friends were walking down the hall, laughing at a joke Pinkie Pie just made. Sunset came to a stop. "I just have a few things to grab real quick. I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria." A chorus of "See ya!"s came from the group as they continued their walk._

_ The orange-colored girl opened her locker to grab her textbook when she heard something vibrate. She quickly checked her backpack to see if it was her phone. Nothing there. Not even a single text or missed call. Sunset grew confused, until she saw something glowing at the bottom of the locker._

_ She moved things around till she found a box, full of things she brought with her from Equestria: a quill, a few books Celestia gave her, including a glowing, vibrating journal that had Sunset's cutie mark on it. Wait, vibrating book? _

_ She pulled out the book and opened it to a new page as a message began to appear. "Dear Sunset Shimmer," the teen began to read._

_ "I have decided to let you come back to Equestria as a student of the princesses. I think you have learned your leason and are willing to continue your studies. Luna and I will be waiting for your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia."_

_ She grabbed a pen and began to write her reply to the princess, telling her that she was willing to come back. Sunset closed the book and grabbed the box. "Time to go back home."_

"So, here I am." The unicorn was in the throne room with the main six as she recalled her story.

"Wait, how did you get back to Equestria if the portal was closed for a long time?" Rainbow asked as she shifted in her seat. Sunset was about to answer when Pinkie started talking.

"Celestia used the magic from the book to bring her back via portal, duh!" Everypony in the room stared at Pinkie.

"That is nonsense, Pinkie darling." Rarity stated as she polished her throne.

"But she's right." Sunset raised an eyebrow at the pink earth pony. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie said with a bright smile. The rest of the ponies shared glances.

"Okaaaay. Let's just pretend that didn't happen and go straight to lunch." Twilight got up from her throne, the rest of the group agreeing. She quickly looked around. "Where's Fluttershy?"

"Oh, I'm here." The pegasus came fluttering into the room, carrying a tray in her hooves. "I was making lunch, with Discord's help." She placed the tray down before landing. Sunset looked confused.

"Discord? But I thought he was traped in stone. And evil." The unicorn said, empthisising on the word "evil."

"He was, till Fluttershy here reformed him." Rainbow placed a hoof on the cream-colored pegasus, who blushed.

"I didn't do it all myself. I had help." Fluttershy looked at her friends with a smile.

"Speaking of Discord, where is he?" Pinkie asked as she grabbed her food from the tray.

"He decided to make deserts for us, so he's finishing up on them." Fluttershy said as everypony grabbed their lunch.

"I can't help but notice that you're spending with Discord." Rarity stated as she sat down in her throne, levitating her food. The pegasus blushed more at the sentence. "Do you liiiikkkkeeee him?" The unicorn asked. A small "eep" came from her friend as she tried to hide her face in her mane.

"Ah reckon our lil' Fluttershy has a cruuuuusssshhhhhh." Applejack said with a laugh.

"Crush? On who?" Discord entered the room, carrying desserts for everypony, an obvious hint of jealousy in his voice. "I'll be sure to have every stallion know that Fluttershy is mi-" He stopped himself in the middle of his sentence. "I mean, anypony want some cake?" Fluttershy slid in her seat with a sigh.

"Just give it up Discord. I think they know." The pegasus muttered under her breath. A sigh of relief left the draconques as he placed the cake down.

"Good. I don't think I could've kept it in much longer." He cleared his throat as he placed an arm around Fluttershy. "Fillies and gentlecolts, dear Fluttershy and I are dating." The room grew silent, minus a cheer from Pinkie.

"The shipping is real! THE SHIPPING IS REAL!" She squealed a bit. "I must inform the fandom!" Before anypony could say anything, the earth pony rushed off.

"I guess this is a appropriate time for cake." Sunset said with a laugh.


End file.
